9Tails In Danger
by edward6234
Summary: "Looks like the 9-tails is not as strong as you thought" mocked Madara as Naruto crashed to the ground with a thud.  Just something my cousin asked me to proof from him. So I wanted to post it on here for him.


A/N: So my Cousin Billy send me a message asking to proof read this story for him so he could post it on one of his sites DA. I agreed and asked if I could post it for him on here. Billy is also the same that I posted "The Bells Ring On." The song he was coming up with for his band. (That didn't work out so well but the song is still his and he's going to try to find a new band) I normally don't do much but Twilight but I do like reading my cousins works so I figured I post this one as well. Enjoy and be kind!

{Messages and A/n from…} Billy Stanley: Jamie do you still have that story I made (I noticed you didn't publish it on fanfiction yet) if you do and you still want to post it on there I came up with the name for it I named it rescue: 9-tails in danger.

Matto and kanji (before u put in the description let me send u a link to pics of them so u can describe them cause they are OOC's and make sure u say that kanji belongs to deidara1231 on Deviantart)

Remember to say Matto is property of me (Billy Stanley) and kanji is property of deidara1231 from DA

Disclaimer: Billy and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. It was created by Masashi Kishimoto. And as clearly stated above Matto is property of Billy and Kanji is property of deidara1231.

Summery: "Looks like the 9-tails is not as strong as you thought" mocked Madara as Naruto crashed to the ground with a thud.

9-Tails In Danger.

*After a long grueling battle against Madara Uchiha of the Akatsuki the number one knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki has finally fallen in battle*

"Looks like the 9-tails is not as strong as you thought" mocked Madara as Naruto crashed to the ground with a thud, changing back from demon fox cloak mode with 8 tails into his normal human form completely unconscious. Madara picked Naruto up by the back of his color and threw him over his shoulder and started heading to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to remove the 9-tailed beast.

*A few minutes later in the Hokage's office in Konaha*

"HE DID WHAT" yelled Tsunade at a summoned toad that was watching Naruto's battle from a distance. "He beat Naruto then carried him away" the frog said with a terrified look on his face. Tsunade thought to herself "Could he really have beat Naruto in 8-tails he must be stronger than we thought." "But that doesn't matter we must save him." Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk and called out "Shizune" just then Shizune came in the door "yes lady Tsunade?" she asked. "GET KAKASHI, HINATA, MATTO, AND KANJI IN HERE RIGHT AWAY" she yelled with an anger in her voice then Shizune ran out of the room and when of to get the 4 of them. A few min later Kakashi, Hinata, Matto, and Kanji where all in Tsunade's office. "I have called you all here cause I have some bad news the Akatsuki has captured Naruto and are no doubt going to try and remove the 9-tails from him. Everyone got a surprised look on there face "that is why you are here. I need the 4 of you to go and get Naruto back from the Akatsuki before they have a chance to go through with there plans to remove the 9-tails. They all shook there heads yes and when to gather the stuff they will need. The group met at the gate an hour later ready to get Naruto back and they where just about to leave when a green toad appeared in front of them. "Wait" said the frog "Why? We needs to go save Naruto" said Matto "I'm coming with you. I have seen what there powers can really do, I have been watching Naruto during his battle so I know what you are in for. You can't just go rushing in head first." said the frog. Kakashi sighed then said "All right you can come with us" and they where off.

2 days past and they where finally at the entrance to where they where keeping Naruto. The team was hiding in some bushes watching the entrance looking to see if anyone was coming out Kakashi told them "Ok so we need to sneak in quickly and quietly so they don't hear us" "Hey where is Matto?" asked Kanji looking around and Matto is suddenly not there then they hear his voice "HEY IS YOU HIDING NARUTO IN HERE?" Matto was standing outside the entrance yelling into it then Kanji quickly ran over grabs Matto and pulled him behind the bus with the rest of them. "Shhh we don't want them to know we are here" said Kanji and Matto asked "But why?" "Because we are trying to keep the element of surprise so we can get Naruto without fighting them" argued Kanji. Then animal realm Pein walked out walked up near the bush and looked around pretending he didn't see them then he turned so they only seen his back and he put is hands to the ground than all but the god realm body appeared around the group then animal realm turned to face them also. "You didn't think I didn't notice you 4 there did you?" said animal realm "Let me guess you are hear to rescues Naruto aren't you?" said human realm before placing his hand on Matto's head. Human realm quickly took his hand off Matto's head "well that one tells us nothing" he said then put his hand on Hinata's head "yup I was right" animal realm said with a smirk. Matto then yelled at them "we gonna save Naruto and there nothing you Meany heads can do about it" then Matto stuck his tongue out at them. The Pains laughed "did you hear that they are gonna take back Naruto" laughed demon ream "ya and there is nothing us Meany heads can do about it" laughed hell realm. Then Matto said "so you gonna let us get Naruto or dose we need to take you down 1st" then hungry ghost realm replied "if you want to get him you need to take us down 1st" "ok you asked for it" replied Matto. Then a red aura started to appear around Matto and kanji the 2 of them got on all fours and the aura took the form of a wolf. "So you learned a nice trick big deal" said hell realm "this is our Inner Wolf form" said kanji and then Matto slashed hungry ghost realm with his claw leaving a mark on his face then hungry ghost realm put his hand to the wound and felt the light blood from where he broke thru the skin "what I couldn't absorb it?" he asked Matto replied "because our Inner Wolf uses aura not chakra there for your ability is useless" just before hitting Pein with his tail. Pein then lunged in to punch Matto but Matto just grabbed him fist and tossed hungry ghost realm into the air and caught him with his tail and squeezed him tight and jumped into the air really high and came down and landed holding Pein under him with his tail so Pein got the full force of the impact. Matto then asked "who's next?" standing on top of the hungry ghost realm who is now blacked-out. Then demon realm tried to attack Matto from the back just to be stopped by a strong blow to the gut by Kanji's tail sending him flying back into a tree so hard to blacks-out. "Were is Kakashi" asked Matto just then a hand came out of the ground and pulled hell realm under the ground leaving just his head above the ground then Kakashi appears from out of the ground and said "this way he can't heal the others with his ability". Then human realm lunched in to attack just to be knocked away by Hinata's 8 tri-grams 64 palm guard then Hinata attacks him with 8 tri-grams 64 palm knocking him out leaving only animal realm standing. Then animal went to thrust his hands to the ground using a summoning just to be stopped a couple minimeters short my Matto and Kanji's tails around his wrists. "Not this time Meany head" Matto said just before him and Kanji whipped there tails back sending him into a rock wall knocking him out as well. "Now that they are all taken care of we can go save Naruto" Hinata said with a slight happiness in her voice "Ya but they also know we are here" said Kakashi. "So there is no need to try and sneak in anymore" said Kanji "so what we gonna do then?" asked Matto "me and you will go in and distract them while Kakashi and Hinata the 2 of you try to get Naruto back" said Kanji. Everyone shook there heads in agreement then Kanji and Matto went off into the cave with Kakashi and Hinata behind them hiding in the shadows. Matto and Kanji came to a big open room in the cave with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and the Akatsuki standing on its hands with Naruto laying in the middle still out cold. They could here some muttering from the Akatsuki "why isn't it working." "I don't know the statue should be stealing the 9-tails already." "Well it's not." "I can see that you idiot." "Don't call me an idiot you idiot." "I'll call you and idiot if I want." "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." "yes Pein." "Yes sir." "Now everyone concentrate." "We are but it still isn't working." "It might be because there are only 9 of us and the 9-tails takes all 10." "no because they the statue would at least open it's mouth and try to steal it besides it would work with 9 but it would take longer so that isn't why." "Then I don't know." "Pein try sending the statue back then resummoning it?" "Ok everyone off the statue." Then all the Akatsuki members jump off the fingers and the statue disappears in a puff of smoke. Then Pein bit his thumb then did a couple hand signs and thrust his bleeding thumb to the ground "SUMMONING JUTSU." "Nothing happened." "I see that." "Try it again." Then Pein dose the same thing again. "I don't understand why it won't come." "Try it one more time." Pein dose the same thing but this time there is a little puff of smoke and a small note appears. "What is that?" "It's a note." What's it say?" Then Pein picked the note up and read it aloud it said "Dear Akatsuki you have been using me so much lately I need a break so I will not return for 1 week sincerely The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. "Great now what are week going to do with this kid for a week till we can steal the 9-tails?" "I don't know." Just then Naruto starts to wake up so Tobi goes over and head butts him knocking Naruto back out "there we go" Tobi says. "Ok now back to what we where talking about." "What are we going to do with him?" "I say with keep Tobi in charge of watching him" "no remember last time we let Tobi in charge of watching someone Tobi let him leave after giving him directions how to get back to his village." "Oh ya" "HEY HE SAID HE WOULD BE RIGHT BACK" argued Tobi. "Why don't we just leave him here and put a barrier up so all 5 of them can't get out?" "Good idea." "But how would we get out of here?" "Good point" "I say we take care of these 4 intruders 1st then worry about what to do about what to do with Naruto" "Oh oh , oh let Tobi get the 2 over there" he says pointing in the direction of Matto and Kanji. "Fine Tobi go get them" then Tobi disappeared then reappeared behind Matto and Kanji and puts a kunai to Matto's throat "Hi Kanji" Tobi said in a happy voice being glad to see her. "Hi sempai" said Kanji in a semi-surprised voice not realizing he was behind them. "So what Kanji doing here?" asked Tobi Kanji simply replied "We are here to get Naruto back." "Sorry Tobi can't let you do that" replied Tobi. "Please get this kunai away from me" asked Matto in a polite voice "Ok" said Tobi taking the kunai away from Matto's throat. "What is taking so long" yelled Pein wondering why Tobi is taking so long to get back. "Come on you needs to come say hi to everyone else" Tobi said pulling on Kanji's arm. "Ok fine" Kanji said then Matto and Kanji got up and walked over to the rest of the Akatsuki. "LOOK WHO TOBI FOUND" Tobi yelled so everyone could here "it's Kanji" Tobi pointed out. Kisame snickered "no doubt just here to steal the 9-tails back" Tobi reluctantly replied "how do you know she didn't come to say hi or something?" Itachi replied "because if she was she would have came alone." "But ether way we can't let you take Naruto back" interrupted Pein. Just then a kunai with a paper bomb attacked fell down in between them and exploded and when the smoke cleared Kakashi and Hinata where also standing there with Matto and Kanji. "So I wondered when you where going to show your faces" said Kakuzu. Kakashi then signaled everyone then Matto and kanji went back into there inner wolf form Hinata activated her biokugon and Kakashi took his headband off his sharingan revealing the mangekyou sharingan. "Now we are taking Naruto back one way or another" said Kakashi. "Go ahead and try" said Pein. Then after hours of battling there was only Matto Kanji and Tobi left standing "sempai can we please take Naruto back it is lonely in Konaha without him?" kanji said trying to get Tobi to let them take Naruto back. "Sorry Tobi would but they would yell at Tobi if he did that" Tobi said then Matto came up from behind and knocked Tobi out by using his tail to hit him in the back of the head. Then they grabbed Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata and headed home.


End file.
